


幼及及爹地岩系列（8-11）

by icywhales



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28569945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icywhales/pseuds/icywhales
Summary: 如果及及是跟着岩哥长大的……轻松向日常小甜饼！后续有车车大年龄差也要在一起鲸鲸不是屑
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime & Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 2





	幼及及爹地岩系列（8-11）

（八）他开始挑选未来  
大约两人在一起生活了两年。  
冬天的时候，及川彻终于渐渐认识到他们生活的世界和以前不一样了，不需要在枪林弹雨里警戒，岩泉更不需要他未来用刀来保护。  
他的兴趣迅速转变。  
第一个转向的是运动场。  
他们住的城市在这个国家靠北部，冬天会下很大的雪。  
岩泉带他上冰上去玩。  
及川首先尝试冰球，但是几次下来，岩泉发现这小孩儿可能不太适合需要和对手直接碰撞来决定胜负的游戏，因为及川不太把这当成游戏。  
什么样的小孩儿用肩膀可着人家的鼻梁骨撞啊喂，就因为那个孩子及川上冰的时候对他笑了一句“豆芽菜”——及川确实相对他的同龄人高瘦了些。  
以他的个头，如果一直在和平的国度成长起来，他会格外健壮吧。  
总之，运动快要发展成打架的时候，岩泉及时穿上冰刀过去把人提溜回来了。  
及川还挑衅地向那个小团队竖中指，被岩泉打手。  
简直像头小狼。  
接下来尝试什么呢？冬天还没有过去啊。  
及川又觉得花滑不错。  
是真的不错。  
要不是很快他就长得越来越高，他也许真的会留在冰场上。  
幸好各种运动他都愿意尝试，在找到最合适的那一项之前没打算专注下来。  
岩泉表示无所谓的，这个孩子的性命是神留下来的，他就该无忧无虑地做任何喜欢的事情。  
春天及川跑去打棒球，岩泉教他击球。  
相当不错。  
但并不是非它不可。  
夏天及川又去游泳，岩泉难得有不擅长的项目，他不太会游戏。  
虽然很不错但是，小岩只能在岸边看着，这不太有意思。及川想。  
秋天，及川偶尔离开了运动场，他去试了试架子鼓。  
很不错但是，和他组乐队的那几个人最后和不太来。  
“不是及川的错，”岩泉冷淡地对诧异的朋友们解释，他们都表示及川那种聪明到狡黠的孩子居然会和团队结仇很难理解，“那些人笑话及川没有父母。”  
“我有。”当时及川恰好听见，少年反戴着帽子，鼻梁上贴着创可贴，走路蹦蹦跳跳，撑着吧台坐上去，得意地看着大家，“我爸就在这。”  
又是冬天，适合室内运动的季节，及川和岩泉先在家里窝了一个月，然后他们去看了一场排球赛。  
及川决定去打排球。  
他有一些天赋。  
他在任何领域似乎都有天赋，但是排球，他只有不算太多的先天优势。  
或许是因为这个。  
春天的时候及川还在打排球。  
夏天的时候……  
冬天的时候……  
后来及川固定打二传手位置，渐渐在他们那里几所学校间声名鹊起。

岩泉的咖啡厅墙上比较私密的角落有很多照片，及川和飞散的冰屑和优雅的跳跃，及川和棒球帽和盯住天空张扬的笑容，及川和护目镜和肌肉，及川和鼓槌和故作凶狠的吐舌……还有最多的，及川和排球。  
咖啡厅的顾客只要多留意一些都会想要和店长攀谈，充满羡慕地想和他聊聊照片上一天天成长的那个孩子。  
那么耀眼。  
而这种时候他们或多或少能察觉到总是很沉稳的店长这种时候隐隐有些笑意。  
“嗯，我们家的孩子。”  
“今年？初中了，……当然，很多女孩子喜欢他。”  
“您愿意去看吗？这周末就有比赛。”  
“他叫及川彻。不过想要加油的话，喊他们学校的名字就可以了。”  
“因为他很爱他的球队的。”  
（九）痛苦的临界点  
（一）  
六月，北川第一对白鸟泽。  
早晨，及川唏哩呼噜地喝了一大碗麦片，搭配煎蛋西芹和牛奶面包。  
然后岩泉开车送他到学校去。  
一路上及川都没说一句话。而车停在北川第一大门前后，及川终于把看向窗外若有所思的视线投回到岩泉身上。  
岩泉也回看他。  
深蓝色色白色相间格外爽利的队服外套，个性的一黑一白的护膝，专业排球鞋，俨然已经全副武装。  
只是表情……岩泉见过他在他的队友中间的样子，即所谓谈笑自若游刃有余，甚至有几分轻浮。  
现在的及川比起场上，过于严肃了：“小岩！这次我不会输的！”  
“是‘我们’不会输，及川。”岩泉纠正。  
及川孩子气地皱眉撅嘴。  
岩泉也皱眉，他不太知道该拿及川怎么办。临阵关头似乎不该打击他的士气，但是……及川此刻面对白鸟泽这个始终横在眼前的绊脚石……  
这时，“小岩！”及川又一次严肃开口，“能不能，亲我一下！”  
？  
岩泉愣住。  
及川的表情绝对不是玩笑，他甚至指了指自己的额头：“亲这里。”  
岩泉第一反应拒绝：“你都多大了？及川？”  
“我在小岩面前永远都是孩子！”这小混蛋开始耍赖，“只有小岩承认自己是老头子的时候我才长大了哦！”  
岩泉沉默地想，他到底是越长越不如小时候可爱了还是越来越会讨打了？  
“亲一下嘛，小岩！这是小岩给我的‘绝对相信’‘绝对胜利’的护身符！相信我绝对会赢！我一定要去全国大赛！”  
及川搬出这套来。  
唉……所以说是“我们”啊，臭小子……排球是六个人的运动啊……  
岩泉沉默了一下，最后折中妥协了：“你的胜利是要靠相信自己的同伴们获取的，我没有办法给你，所以你自己来拿。”  
及川一瞬间没明白他的意思，两秒钟后他的眼睛亮了起来。  
这小子毫不客气地凑上来把柔软的嘴唇碰上岩泉的额头，后又亲昵地用自己的额头在吻痕上蹭了蹭。  
岩泉不自觉地一闭眼，只觉得那家伙湿润又炽烈地靠近，带着渴战的焦急和兴奋的战栗。  
“去吧。”岩泉低声道。  
再睁开眼时，他的小男孩儿离开了他的庇护，向着他自己的战场。  
（二）  
北川第一对白鸟泽。  
从开场就前所未有的激烈。  
熟悉本县排球赛程的观众都知道，这两支球队总是在决赛碰上。  
而北川第一，一次都没有赢过。  
每一次北川遇败，下次来挑战时都会做出调整。但是白鸟泽，在北川一次次竭尽全力地碰撞下，永远岿然不动。  
这一次青城又带来了什么样的新鲜战技呢？

“喂……是我没有看懂吗？还是确实……？”  
“我想我们有一样的看法……”  
坐席这边稍微有些骚动。  
“北川的二传……今天似乎格外有攻击性呢……甚至不像二传……快变成攻手了……”  
“是啊是啊，好多球都变得打破常规了呢……虽然五花八门挺好看的，但北川显然比平时慌张啊……”

这时，有一个此前比赛中从未见过的身影从后排阶梯上慢慢靠近了看台栏杆。  
及川……混小子……你在搞什么？岩泉正因为局势而开始焦躁。  
北川正一步步陷入颓势。  
白鸟泽那边出现了一个力道巨大的扣球！  
北川的二传和两个副攻一同起跳！  
砰！！一声。  
岩泉猛地站起，几步冲向了看台栏杆。  
北川候场区也顿时骚动。  
二传被那一击狠狠带倒，起身后死死攥住了自己的手指。  
二传伤到手可不是开玩笑的。  
“喂……太拼命了吧北川……”  
“不……怎么说……要是之前更稳扎稳打一点不会出现这么硬的扣球吧……”  
北川叫了暂停。  
教练监督经理球员全都紧张地拥上来看情况。  
北川的二传始终没有抬头。

“……”似乎有人深吸了一口气，“及川彻！！你在搞什么啊？！”  
观众席炸响了一声咆哮。  
青城二传倏地抬头看过来。  
“排球！！六人强则强！！你逞什么能呢？！”  
啊……小岩……被怒斥的及川怔愣在原地，手指上钻心的疼痛都轻下去了。  
及川心想，这么多年，几乎没有看到小岩对我震怒和焦急的样子……  
其实不止及川彻，全场所有人的目光都在往岩泉的角落聚集。  
刚才那个不同寻常的身影同样看了过来。  
岩泉并没有顾及自己成了全场焦点。  
他吼完那两句后，又恢复了貌似冷淡的神情，屈起右手拇指，用指关节轻轻碰了碰自己的额头。  
一直在注视岩泉的及川，见此状只觉全身都战栗了起来，甚至眼圈都热了。

怎么办……怎么样都赢不了……  
面对白鸟泽的时候……北川的士气总是难言的低迷……  
今天虽说及川胡来了一些，最后还搞到受伤换人……但是，伤到了他们的二传手也让整个队伍燃烧了起来。  
等及川处理好手指回来的时候，北川第一奇迹般地连得好几分，抢先一步踏上了局点！  
及川上场。  
北川这边士气再涨三分，看台一次次响起欢呼。  
那个琥珀色眼睛的男孩儿，用坚毅的神情回看看台，一直看进了等在那里的岩泉眼睛里。  
他们对视。  
及川严肃地，用同样的手势碰击自己的额头，极尽虔诚。  
（三）  
比赛再开。  
这时，岩泉被人叫住了：“这位先生……”  
他不太想把视线从正在紧要关头的北川那里移开，久违地不顾成年人体面地任性：“很抱歉，请您等一会儿……”  
那人真的等了。  
等到北川切切实实从白鸟泽手里拿下了第一局之后，那人固执地再次续上话头。  
“……您莫非是北川第一二传手的……父亲？”  
岩泉松口气，才往问话那人那里看过去：“啊不能算是……只是他的监护人……呃？？”  
问话的那人是个外国人。  
岩泉大惊：“啊！您是……何塞布兰科先生？！”  
外国人温和地笑笑：“是的。”

何塞布兰科，及川走上排球之路的开始。  
那一年，岩泉带及川去看了一场阿根廷对日本的比赛。  
及川从此对阿根廷队伍中那位只出现了短短几回合，却深深鼓舞了士气的神奇二传心驰神往。  
他居然出现在这里……而且他还表示：“我和北川第一的教练有点联系呢，他托我关注一下你家的孩子。”  
岩泉即刻深深鞠躬：“拜托您了！”

比赛的间隙两人聊了几句。  
何塞布兰科向岩泉透露了巨大信息量的一句：“那个孩子……他的教练告诉我，他在犹豫停止练习排球。”  
岩泉一时不知如何接话。  
他想，及川这家伙……或许我是太过宠他了吗……排球也可以说放弃就放弃……  
“因为，他觉得目前遇到的选手里，一前一后有两个他将无法逾越的存在，十分痛苦。”  
何塞又说。  
这次岩泉更加愣住，手指收紧，狠狠握住了铁制栏杆：“……是……吗……”

他居然从未说过。

“所以之后我会去和他好好谈谈。不过现在，您的意见也很有参照性。您作为……监护人，及川的困境，您是怎么觉得的呢？”何塞真的是一个无论赛场上还是场外都很有魅力的人。  
论年龄，他显然迈上了中年甚至老年行列，此时他却用澄澈如孩童的眼神面对岩泉：“您是怎么看待排球这项运动的呢？更进一步，您支持孩子走竞技体育这条路吗？”  
只是此时，岩泉正陷入在一种他自己都很难察觉的，不被孩子全然信任的沮丧里，艰难分出心神对何塞的三连问回答道：“他做任何决定我都支持……只是……如果可能的话，希望您能……劝说他不要放弃排球。”

下面的比赛场突然响起山呼海啸的吼叫和欢呼。  
白鸟泽连夺两局，获得了进军全国赛的名额。

及川浑身的汗都是冷的，他机械地带着队员向观众席道谢，抬起头来的时候，正看到了岩泉。  
出乎他的所料，他以为岩泉会淡然地对他笑笑，或者干脆没什么表情地鼓掌，可是……  
岩泉是在鼓掌，却是一脸不甘心。  
孩子一样。

这样的岩泉实在太少见了，及川看愣的同时只恨手里没有个相机把这一幕记录一下。  
“下一次！”岩泉突然喊道，“要打败他们啊！及川彻！”  
及川狠狠点头：“嗯！我们会的！！”  
（十）失败是有力量的  
北川的排球大赛算告一段落了，但学校里各运动社团没有停下脚步，有这些少年人在的地方，永远吵吵闹闹朝气蓬勃。  
何塞布兰科带有笑意的眼神从窗口望着外面，话却是对屋内始终现在门口阴影里不肯踏前的男孩儿说的。  
“……你是说，你已经看到了自己和天才之间的差距……可是，明明技术、体能、意志都还没有到达巅峰呢……”  
及川规矩地背着手站在那里没有答话。  
“‘没有天赋的平凡人’无论付出多大的努力、苦功，想要颠覆那些与自己生而不同的人的差距都是不可能的，这句话，等你真的尽了全力再说也不迟。”  
及川微微点了点头，只是看上去仍有些沮丧。

何塞转过头来凝视了他一会儿，又道。  
“你是在用什么样的想法看待与那些天才的竞争呢？害怕失败？害怕疼痛？”  
及川小小地撇嘴：“谁都会讨厌失败的吧……”  
“是啊是啊，失败很疼，胜利了却能够一次性洗刷长久以来的痛苦……想要变强，想要一直赢下去……我们打球，就是为了追求胜利这极致的快乐……”  
“哈哈哈，孩子啊，”及川突然瞪大眼睛，看到一直温和的老人露出了狡黠的笑容，“假如现在我告诉你，明天你确实能够赢一局你最想赢得人的球，今天你愿不愿意为了这次胜利吃拼命训练、无数次失败的苦头？”  
及川突然一顿，心里有一个地方仿佛洞彻了什么，但仍旧迷茫，只是下意识说：“能打败牛若？那我当然愿意！”  
“很好！那我再继续告诉你，你还有10%的潜能尚在沉睡，你还有10倍的战技没有磨练出来，你还有无数次可以历练自己的舞台……你愿不愿意用这些去换取那次胜利？”  
及川听得心潮澎湃：“愿意！”  
何塞笑了：“我愿意相信你未来有这样一次胜利，我的信任能否给你力量？”  
及川权衡了一会儿，点头了：“能！”  
“你未来可能会成为比我还厉害的二传手，毕竟你那么聪明，你自己的相信能不能给自己力量？”  
“能！！”  
“你还可以去找你最信任的朋友，亲人，爱人，询问他们愿不愿意给你信任的力量。”  
“是！！”  
“这就是信念的力量，是不服输，是一次次的失败带来的倔劲给我们的力量！失败是有力量的！只要你确实的在感觉到自己的进步，你就能在这两者的共同支持下继续走下去。”  
“哪怕‘相信自己的能力绝对不止如此’从而一心一意提高自己的战斗力，比单纯慨叹‘自己确实和天才有差距’而止步不前，要艰辛百倍……”

“我很看好你，你对胜利的渴望和对技巧的磨练尚在正确的道路上且前途不可限量……如果你还想要提升，我确实可以帮助你……”

（十一）想靠近，想永远在一起  
（一）  
“……就是这样。”  
两个男人组成的生活搭档有时候也会有家庭会议。  
现在，及川洗了澡，身上还挂着水汽，像是终于没憋住秘密似的，站在通往二楼的台阶上，有些怯地望着岩泉：“我可以跟着何塞先生去阿根廷留学吗？”  
楼梯上装饰着彩灯，把少年的肌肤映的近乎透明，那对琥珀色的眸子里系着忧郁和憧憬。  
晚间岩泉会戴眼镜，把这样的及川看的清清楚楚，一瞬间心神的复杂难以启齿。但是他知道自己该如何作答：“当然。你做任何决定我都支持，我很高兴你能继续排球的道路。”

啊，就是这样的。他想。  
我的小男孩儿长大了。  
他总会离开我。

可是，及川不依不饶地站在那又问道：“我一去就要好几年哦，而且还要好多钱……所以，所以……你要不要一起来……”  
？  
岩泉正在说：“钱不是问题……”  
钱确实不是问题……问题不在这……  
？？  
什么叫“我可以一起去”？我又不学排球。  
及川定定地看着表情没什么变化的岩泉，清澈的泪水突然就涌了出来：“我，我是说真的哦！好多年我都不能见到小岩了！”  
他一跳，扑了上来，岩泉下意识伸手一搂，抱了个满怀才后知后觉地意识到：这小子真的长高了很多。  
健硕了很多。  
有着颀长的四肢，充盈的思想。  
但是，还是喜欢往自己身上挂。

岩泉摸了摸哭得抽噎的及川的背，道：“你的队员要是看到你哭成这个德行……”  
“才不要管他们！”  
“……”  
及川满脸泪水地把脸埋在岩泉颈窝里继续嘟囔：“我真的，不想离开你啊小岩……”

岩泉没有想到是这样的。  
他不知道自己该看哪里，他看着螺旋的楼梯间，好像看着及川的未来：“你总要离开的。上高中，上大学，找到喜欢的女孩子……”  
“我不！”那家伙黏糊着回答。  
但是……或者……  
岩泉想着。我倒也不是不可以索求更多。  
“你想要什么，及川，告诉我。”

及川不抬头，没有看着岩泉，仍以为自己在扮演撒娇小孩儿的角色，任性地，草率地把一辈子都定下了：“我想，永远和你待在一起，小岩。”

“我和你一起去。”  
及川愣住。  
他从已经哭湿的岩泉的肩膀上抬起眼睛：“这样会不会显得我像个离不开爸爸的小孩儿？”  
岩泉漫不经心一样回应：“我又不是你父亲。”  
近距离欣赏了一次及川的震惊脸，岩泉表示很满意。

及川从来没想过自己的接近于幻想的肖想可以有成真的一天。  
所以他惊得连疑问都发不出了。  
只听岩泉说：“我是你的什么人，由你来决定。”  
（二）  
及川已经将近一米七了，很重。  
他那样挂在自己身上半分钟后，岩泉终于告败，转身把当机的及川摆在沙发上。  
如果要捉弄及川，岩泉心道，我就该自顾自地去洗澡，装作什么都没说过。  
不过那样太坏心眼了，像是及川会做的事情。  
及川正一瞬不瞬地看岩泉：“是我想的那个意思吗，小岩？”  
他的手还搭在岩泉手臂上，岩泉感觉到了他在颤抖。  
岩泉“嗯”了一声，又觉得太冷淡于是继续补充：“你愿意让我当你的父亲，我就从你的人生里退开一些。而你愿意永远跟着我，那我也可以始终把你放在我的人生里。”  
及川的年纪还是很小，哪怕早早他经历过生死，但他也没品尝过，或者真正思考过爱情，带有生活的那种，带有婚姻誓约的那种。  
但是岩泉有。  
所以岩泉没有把话说的太死，什么“如果你愿意我当你的恋人，也可以”这种话，他会像是骗小孩的大叔。  
这样，有一天及川后悔了的话……可以依据这个不算恋爱承诺的承诺退回去。  
可是及川拒绝了他给的后路。  
他又问了一次：“是我想的那个意思吗？”  
然后他拉住岩泉的脖颈，迫使他低头，自己迎上来吻了岩泉。  
岩泉又一次下意识闭眼，这次被少年吻住了嘴唇。  
温热又软的唇没完没了地来侵|犯他，让他打开口腔，让他溃不成军。  
他很快被推着后退到墙边，他闭着眼睛都能感觉有一盏彩灯在自己脑袋边上，因为黑色的视野里视神经表示那个角落很亮。  
但是很快他就没工夫想那个了。  
小混|蛋把他推过来是为了腾出手来往他后|腰|上摸索的。

岩泉想按住在自己身后作|祟的及川的手，结果按到了纱布。  
及川果然轻了力道，但是硬气地没有吭声，还在缠着岩泉的嘴|唇|啃。  
岩泉有点好笑地按住他肩膀，让他稍微冷静点：“性对你来说还太早了。”  
他这才看到及川的眼睛，本来颜色就淡的虹膜映着彩灯几近燃起了火：“小岩……”他喃喃地叹息道。运动员的肺活量是很强的，他着迷地还想扑过来继续接|吻。  
可是岩泉先一步改变了他的想法，岩泉用力地拥住他，抚摸他的头发，眼镜架凉凉地敷在及川的肌肤上。  
岩泉沉稳可靠的热力缓和了及川这边焦躁嚣狂的火。

“别这么着急。说开了，以后我们的时间就很长了。说不定会长到你烦我。”  
岩泉这么说着。  
及川当然不肯示弱：“我永远不会厌烦你的！”  
他听见男人在比自己高的位置笑：“希望你以后能成长成能为这句话负责的男人。”  
这次及川意识到了什么，终于没有用十四岁少年的语气打破所谓“爱”的沉重深厚。  
“那，我们一年一年地尝试吧。明年你不喜欢我了再说……可是你要等我长大我可等不了……”  
他这么说。  
（三）  
及川带着枕头摸进来，愣要和岩泉分享一个被窝。  
岩泉的屋子，说实话尤其床上空间这一部分甚至不如及川的整洁。  
及川把那堆书和衣服清理掉，该扔进洗衣桶的扔进洗衣桶，该找个书架摆起来的先堆到了地上——周末可以催着小岩一起去逛百货市场——然后跳上床得意地宣布自己的占领：“我早就想这么干了！然而早上的时候你还会用‘及川你都多大了’来拒绝我，现在可没办法了吧？”  
“早上你可以以儿子的身份帮我收拾这堆东西。”岩泉难得地有些苦手于收拾杂物。  
“不要！我收拾自己的屋子已经耗光了所有对待整理的耐心！只有小岩承认我算是你的另一半的时候我才能再长出另一半的耐心来！”  
对待枯燥生活的经验真是头头是道呢。  
挺好的，这是要背负婚姻的必备素质。

然后两个人都爬进了被窝。  
岩泉继续他的晚功课。  
现在也不是睡觉的时间，屋里打开着顶灯。及川没找到事情做，也随手翻了翻岩泉的书。  
岩泉突然开口：“我想要考一个法律方面的执照，我觉得以后做律师不错。”  
及川一愣，啊？  
岩泉的视线从眼镜后面斜斜地扫了他一下，似乎是在解释：“嗯……我以为你会好奇书的内容为什么是法律学。”  
及川眨眨眼，大言不惭地说：“我在你身边根本没看进书去。”  
然后他看到岩泉小小地翻了他个白眼。  
太新鲜了！！及川心中雀跃。  
这是岩泉对待花卷叔他们，那些同龄人的状态！！！  
及川梦幻般地得到了岩泉之后，有些爱不释手，他品味着岩泉，因此对岩泉轻微但确实存在的，对自己态度上轻车驾熟似的转变很是敏感且惊叹。  
随后他突然想到，这听上去像是个解释，但，也许是有关于别的的。  
及川立刻问：“哦，是吗，我以为你是想跟我说说你近期的计划？”  
岩泉的反应有点奇怪。  
他似乎是惊讶了，又像是羞涩了。  
更多的似乎是高兴。

及川的感知丝毫未错。  
这是他的天赋。  
他运用这识人察面的能力成为了几所学校间人人畏惧的二传手。  
所以他相当自信自己的能力。

小岩会想要跟我说这件事是因为，我们已经在一起了！  
然后他因为我能够看懂他的意思而高兴！  
及川满意地想。  
他决定回报岩泉的告知。  
他说：“我以后，要打败白鸟泽那个牛若混蛋，还有一年级那个小飞雄！都给我洗干净脖子等着！”

岩泉刚才还是高兴，此时突然把书放下了，目光灼灼地看了过来。  
及川被他看得自己的脖子先一缩，岩泉直视人的目光总是提醒别人这个男人是当过雇佣兵的人。  
可是及川仍旧看得懂他的一切，他又胆子大起来，笑着说：“怎么啦？以前这种事不好意思跟老爸说，现在很好意思告诉男|朋友啊！”  
岩泉第一次主动|吻|他。  
他揉|摸着及川脸颊边的幼嫩的骨骼吻|他。  
有什么东西让这个自诩沉稳的男人喜不自禁了。  
他甚至研磨了一会儿及川的滋味后说了一句：“要么你今晚先回房睡行不行？性对你来说还太早了。”

及川恨这男人过于自持。


End file.
